megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Jewel Man
is a Robot Master from Mega Man 9 modeled after gems that Dr. Light created to work in a diamond mine where he was in charge of cutting and polishing rocks with dexterity. He likes to receive attention and collect shiny things. His weapon, Jewel Satellite, has jewels surround Mega Man like a shield. This is similar to shield weapons like Wood Man's Leaf Shield, Skull Man's Skull Barrier, Star Man's Star Crash, Plant Man's Plant Barrier, Junk Man's Junk Shield, Turbo Man's Scorch Wheel and Pump Man's Water Shield. Video game appearances ''Mega Man 9 Jewel Man is one of the eight Robot Masters whose period of use had expired and was scheduled to be scrapped. Dr. Wily pretended to be concerned by offering to repair them, reprogramming the tricked robots to help him conquer the world. His pattern is running left and right with his Jewel Satellite surrounding him; he only jumps when Mega Man jumps, and throws individual jewels at Mega Man whenever he hits one of them or after a long time passes. With good aim, it's actually possible to slip in a shot through his shield; ironic since no projectiles can pass through the Jewel Satellite when used by Mega Man. His weakness is Galaxy Man's Black Hole Bomb. In addition to doing five units of damage to him, it will also suck in the jewels of his Jewel Satellite, preventing him from firing at Mega Man until he creates more jewels. In the end credits picture, he is seen in a mine holding up a jewel that he found and showing it to Roll, having been rebuilt after the events of the game. Stage enemies *'Sub-boss:' Stone Head *Big Stomper *Caricarry *Classical Cannon *Deispider *Detarnayappa *Diarn *Metall β *Spin Cutter Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Jewel Man will receive from each Special Weapon in ''Mega Man 9. :*For Proto Buster and Magma Bazooka, the first digit is the damage done when the weapon is fired normally; the second digit is damage done when the weapon is charged up. Appearance in other media Mega Man (Archie Comics) Jewel Man, or rather, a time-cloned version of him also appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 250 and Mega Man #27 of the Worlds Collide arc. The latter also ended up encountering a (humorous) confrontation with Rouge the Bat, the latter of whom was infatuated with his jewel-based body and attempted to pull off the large jewel on top of his head. Manga Jewel Man appears in the short Mega Man Megamix manga story "For Whose Sake?" included in the booklet of Rockman 9 Arrange Soundtrack and in Rockman Maniax. Gallery DiamondMan.jpg|Diamond Man, Jewel Man's predecessor. DiamondandJewelconcept.jpg|Concept art of Jewel Man and Diamond Man. MM9EndJewel.png|Jewel Man in the ending credits of Mega Man 9. WCJewelMan.png|Jewel Man in the Mega Man comic. Jewelmanga.png|Jewel Man in the Mega Man Megamix manga Jewel.jpg|Jewwl Man from Rockman Maniax Trivia *In the end credits of Mega Man 9, Jewel Man impresses Roll by giving her a huge gem. *During production, Jewel Man's original name was and his weapon was called Diamond Satellite. Earlier artworks show him with different color schemes including blue, orange and green. Interestingly, the name Diamond Man had earlier been used as one of the boss submissions for Mega Man 6. *In concept art, the phrase [http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/おかま okama (オカマ)] is used to describe Jewel Man (then Diamond Man) due to his effeminate appearance. *He and Top Man share a similar design. es:Jewel Mande: Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 9 bosses Category:Light Numbers Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Earth-mover Robot Masters Category:Archie Comics Classic characters